Witchery
by Pecera
Summary: AU. Historia, powstała w trakcie pisania kompletnie innej historii, jako retrospekcja głównej bohaterki. W dużej mierze oparta na koncepcji Wiedźmina, aczkolwiek z bohaterami i miejscami stworzonymi od zera. Twór częściowo dziwny, ale może się spodobać. Scena na Beltaine pisana była do 'Tańca Eleny' Michała Lorenca, polecam posłuchać - szczególnie podczas czytania.
1. Chapter 1

Ciche i spokojne miasteczko opanowane było przez senną atmosferę. Niedzielne popołudnia z reguły nie należą do zbyt ruchliwych. Na rynek jednak wjechał ogromny kary wierzchowiec, dosiadany przez wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyznę. Zsiadł i przywiązał konia do balustrady tarasu karczmy. Rozejrzał się, szukając kogoś wzrokiem. Na ławeczce przed gospodą siedział 'barwny element społeczności' czyli grupa wiecznie pijanych staruszków, którzy nie przeklinali tylko wtedy, gdy spali. I teraz, gdy byli zbyt zainteresowani widokiem niezwykłego gościa.

- Jak mogę trafić do burmistrza, dziadku? – Rzucił przybysz w stronę najbliższego pijaczka.

- Nie wiem, panie – uśmiechnął się dziad obleśnie, zerkając na sakiewkę obcego. Ten uśmiechnął się złośliwie, tak, że blizna na jego twarzy rozciągnęła się w makabryczny sposób i poklepał rękojeść jednego z dwóch ogromnych mieczy, które przytroczone miał do pleców.

- Dziadku, one nie są tylko do ozdoby, a Ty jesteś na najlepszej drodze, żeby się o tym przekonać.

W spojrzeniu przybysza było coś takiego, co nie kazało wątpić w prawdziwość jego słów. Dziad pośpiesznie wskazał na dom na końcu ulicy. Jego rozmówca szyderczo kiwnął głową i skierował swoje kroki we wskazanym kierunku. Z okien, każdego z mijanych domów, śledziły go spojrzenia zaciekawionych mieszkańców. On kroczył ulicą, ze wzrokiem wbitym we wskazany dom, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego. Młoda Tarina wpatrywała się w niego z dachu. Wiedziała, że to nie jest prawda, ale… Ale przybysz jawił jej się jako książę z bajki, który kroczył w jej stronę, by ją uwolnić. Zbiegła na dół i przystanęła na schodach, wpatrując się w drzwi wejściowe.

Ciszę przerwało subtelne, niesłyszalne prawie stukanie do drzwi, ale nie minęło pół minuty, a drzwi otworzył jej ojciec. On też bacznie obserwował.

- Witaj, panie. Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

Burmistrz otworzył przed gościem drzwi i wszedł za nim, posapując ze zdenerwowania. Tarina zbiegła na dół najciszej jak mogła i przyłożyła ucho do dziurki od klucza. Głosy dobywały się zza drzwi, były nieco przytłumione, ale była w stanie rozróżniać poszczególne słowa.

- Panie Gaevinie, jesteśmy niezwykle wdzięczni, ze raczył pan tak szybko odpowiedzieć na naszą prośbę. Na pewno pan często spotykał się z takimi wezwaniami, więc rozumie pan powagę sytuacji. Wszystko opisałem panu w liście, panie Gaevin. Od tamtej pory sytuacja się jednak pogorszyła – zaczęli znikać także ludzie. Jak pan myśli, ile zajmie panu czasu zajęcie się naszą sprawą?

- Parę miesięcy – cztery, może pięć.

Jego głos był jak płynna czekolada – ciemny, aksamitny, rozkoszny. Tarina czuła, że mogłaby słuchać go latami i nigdy jej by się nie znudził. Chwilę rozkoszy przerwał zgrzytliwy i nieprzyjemny głos ojca:

- W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć nam obu owocnej współpracy. Może pan zatrzymać się w gospodzie… - urwał, zachęcając gościa do podjęcia tematu.

- Oczywiście, sam opłacę wynajem swojego pokoju – powiedział spokojnie Gaevin.

Tarina uciekła na górę, słysząc, szuranie odsuwanych krzeseł.

Oparła się o drzwi swojego pokoju i łapała oddech, wpatrując się roziskrzony oczami w ścianę.

Zapowiada się ciekawa noc…


	2. Chapter 2

Zapowiada się ciekawa noc, pomyślał Gaevin, rzucając na łóżko w karczmie swoje rzeczy. I dzień, i następne miesiące, uściślił zgryźliwie, z westchnieniem ściągając z nóg buty i rozbierając się do naga. Nalał wody do balii, podgrzał ją nieco za pomocą znaku i usiadł zmęczony w kąpieli.  
Od paru dni nieprzerwanie był w drodze, czuł się jak worek z luźno wrzuconymi do niego kośćmi. W relaksie nie pomagała świadomość wydarzeń, mających się rozegrać w najbliższej przyszłości.  
Poza… jednym.  
Gaevin wyszedł z wody, znacząc na drewnianej podłodze trasę swoich kroków śladami mokrych stóp i kroplami, które spadały na ziemię z jego umięśnionego ciała. Wytarł się do sucha, narzucił na siebie czystą koszulę i spodnie. Zaczął zarzucać na pokój siatkę ochronnych zaklęć i uroków, gdy nagle nocną ciszę przerwało pukanie. Złapał za rękojeść żelaznego miecza i uchylił delikatnie drzwi.  
Na jego progu stała szczupła, osiemnastoletnia może dziewczyna. Jej rude włosy kaskadą spływały na jej ramiona i plecy, a zielone oczy patrzyły błagalnie.  
Nie musiała nic mówić.  
Tak wielką tęsknotę za bliskością z drugim człowiekiem każdy wiedźmin rozpozna bez trudu.  
I trzeba było mieć na uwadze przepowiednię.  
Gaevin odłożył miecz i szerzej otworzył drzwi. Zamykając je za przybyszem i wpatrując się w białe giezło, leżące już na podłodze, uśmiechnął się.  
Zapowiada się ciekawa noc…


	3. Chapter 3

Tarina obudziła się, gdy tylko usłyszała pierwszego koguta. Powinna zająć się kuchnią i pracownikami na polu. Czuła, że nie ma jednak najmniejszej ochoty na pobudkę. Otworzyła leniwie jedno oko i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju. Ściany były pobielone, biała była również pościel, w której leżała. O tej porze było jeszcze ciemnawo, ale w alkowie rozpalone były świece, tak, że żółta poświata z powodzeniem zastępowała światło słoneczne. Nagle w pasie objęły ją silne, męskie dłonie, a leżący za nią ich właściciel z krótkim pomrukiem – podobnym bardziej do mruczenia kota – wtulił nos w jej szyję.

A, no tak.

Lekki ból w podbrzuszu i świadomość zaspokojenia nie pozwalały zapomnieć o tym, co wydarzyło się w nocy.  
Nie rozumiała, jakim cudem odważyła się na przyjście do obcego mężczyzny i zrobienia z nim… tego, ale czuła, że nie miała wyboru. To tak, jakby jej zachowaniem w tym momencie kierowała ta siła, którą babcia JemHawk nazywała onkilorem – rozumne przeznaczenie, Los, wpływający z sobie tylko wiadomych celów na zachowania ludzi.  
Na razie obróciła się, wtuliła się w tors kochanka i postanowiła się tym nie przejmować.  
Później tego dnia obserwował ją, gdy krążył po polach. Przygotowywała wieczorny festyn, komenderując wieśniakami i dziewczynami, zaangażowanymi w rozwieszanie dekoracji. On miał zamiar odhaczyć pierwszego potwora z listy – południcę, grasującą na głównym polu młynarza. Słońce ustawiło się w zenicie, naprzeciwko niego utworzył się wir powietrza, przerodził się w trąbę powietrzną.  
W jednej chwili stała przed nim młoda kobieta, odziana jedynie w białe płótno. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
- Dla Ciebie, wiedźminie, mam specjalną zagadkę. Taką, której nie rozwiąże nikt inny. Znam Cię, znam Twoje serce i Twoje pragnienia! – Zaśpiewała – Spróbuj, spróbuj odpowiedzieć. Czy jesteś w stanie mnie zabić?  
Zmieniła się. Jej włosy wydłużyły się, sięgały już do połowy pleców, z każdą chwilą ciemniały, aż przybrały barwę lśniącej miedzi, oczy zamigotały i zzieleniały, trochę wysmukła, trochę zmalała, jej skóra pojaśniała, nos – zadziwiająco kształtny – pokrył się piegami.  
- Czy jesteś w stanie mnie zabić? – Powtórzyła głosem Tariny, śmiejąc się i wirując dookoła – Czy jesteś w stanie mnie zabić? – Wyszeptała, przypominając mu dzisiejszą noc. Sięgnął nad lewe ramię, po srebrny miecz i wbił go w brzuch zjawy. Sztych przebił jej kręgosłup i wyszedł po drugiej stronie.  
Ciało potwora zsunęło się wzdłuż ostrza i padło na pole.  
- Jeszcze tak – rzucił, patrząc na wykrzywioną maszkarę.  
Potężny wierzchowiec wbiegł kłusem przed ratusz. Gaevin zeskoczył z konia, ściągnął z niego zezwłok potwora. Rzucił go w piach, przed schodami. Burmistrz wyszedł z budynku, zbiegł na dół i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, chwiejąc się lekko. Z odrazą spojrzał na trupa i z wyraźnym wysiłkiem powstrzymał odruch wymiotny. Południca w swojej prawdziwej postaci nie przypominała w żadnej mierze kobiety, nie przypominała żywego człowieka. Wyglądała raczej jak zasuszone zwłoki. Skórę miała grubą, pomarszczoną, pokrytą owrzodzeniami i parchami. Siwe włosy skręcone były w brudne strąki, nie zakrywały jednak zwierzęcego pyska, z którego w upiornym uśmiechu wystały długie, lśniące kły. Z nich skapywał zielonkawy jad, wypalając dziurę w ziemi, na której leżała.  
- Pierwszy z głowy, burmistrzu – uśmiechnął się Gaevin.  
- Tak, tak, oczywiście – słabo odpowiedział burmistrz – Błagam, panie, weź to obrzydlistwo stąd.  
- Oczywiście, burmistrzu – skłonił głowę – Kupcy wiele dadzą za kły i skórę południcy.  
Tarina podeszła do ojca, nie patrząc ani przez chwilę na jego rozmówcę.  
- Ojcze…  
Burmistrz zignorował swoją córkę, wpatrując się z mieszaniną lęku i fascynacji w kreaturę u jego stóp.  
- Ojcze –powtórzyła dziewczyna, robiąc krok w stronę swojego rodzica.  
Nie doczekawszy się reakcji, z pełnym namysłu uśmiechem odwróciła się do Gaevina.  
- Panie, dzisiejszej nocy świętujemy Beltaine. Zapraszam Cię, jako gościa naszego miasta, do wzięcia udziału w uroczystościach.  
Ojciec, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że ona tu jest, popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
- Córko, nie uważam, żeby pan Gaevin…  
- Z przyjemnością przyjdę – skłonił głowę, pozwalając, żeby jego włosy zakryły uśmiech.  
- Dziś, na placu. Gdy tylko do końca się ściemni – odwróciła się, znacząc w rozmigotanym południowym powietrzu rdzawy szlak włosów i odeszła. Gaevin zapakował na konia południcę, odwrócił się i również odszedł, kierując się w stronę gospody.  
Zauważył, że miał dość spore problemy, by nie odwrócić się i nie popatrzyć na smukłe biodra dziewczyny, kołyszące się w takt jej kroków.  
Poczekajmy do Beltaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Poczekajmy do Beltaine, powtarzał sobie, z wściekłością patrząc na złożone na jego łóżku ubrania. Nie chodziło o to, że były złe – nawet nie zdążył ich obejrzeć. Chodziło o to, że tu były. A nie powinny.  
Na jego pokój nałożona była siatka zaklęć, sprzężonych z artefaktem, które powinny go poinformować, gdy tylko ktoś wsadziłby klucz do zamka. A tu – nic. Na posłaniu leżał czarny pakunek.  
Miał przeczucie, że to robota Tariny, więcej – miał pewność, daną mu przez kapryśną Litu, personifikację Losu.  
- W co Ty ze mną pogrywasz? – Rzucił retoryczne pytanie w stronę kostki do gry, leżącej na szafce przy łóżku. Postał przez chwilę niezdecydowany, po czym podniósł ubranie. Na podłogę spłynęła kartka, zapisana wąskim, pochyłym pismem:

"_Załóż to na dzisiejszą uroczystość. Sakiewkę weź ze sobą. Mam nadzieję, że umiesz jeździć na oklep._"

Na łóżku leżała sakiewka i czarna maska.  
Otworzył sakiewkę, na rękę wypadły mu dwa kolczyki – czarne kamienie, oplecione delikatną żyłką srebrnych nitek. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał ich nosić. Ze zdziwieniem w kamieniach rozpoznał oszlifowane kawałki obsydianu.  
Tarina będzie zmuszona mu to wyjaśnić.  
Przymierzył strój – idealnie czarne spodnie i koszula, z zielonymi wstawkami na rękawach. Idealnie pasowały do jego sylwetki. Były bardzo proste, ale jednocześnie… Nie potrafił tego wypowiedzieć. Założył maskę.  
Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i się nie poznał.  
Czuł za to w sobie jakąś dziwną moc.  
Tarina będzie zmuszona mu to wyjaśnić.  
Poczekajmy do Beltaine…


	5. Chapter 5

Po zachodzie słońca ponownie ubrał się w przygotowany strój, założył maskę i wyszedł przed karczmę. Miasto zdawało się być wyludnione, do tego pozbawione jakiegokolwiek oświetlenia. Księżyc ani gwiazdy nie przerywały ciemności nocy. Jego źrenice trzykrotnie się zwiększyły, łapiąc każdy możliwy promień światła. Zauważył parę osób, ubranych w jednolicie barwne stroje. Wszyscy podążali w tym samym kierunku, nie myśląc wiele ruszył za nimi. W trakcie dochodzenia do placu, zauważył ogromne ognisko, rozpalone na jego środku. Wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta stali dookoła niego, bez ruchu, bez słowa.  
Pomimo powtarzalności niektórych barw, nigdzie nie zauważył nikogo ubranego na czarno, zatrzymał się więc w cieniu drzew. Jego źrenice gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, na podobieństwo kocich, zajmując całą powierzchnię tęczówek, pozwalając mu zauważyć wielu, ubranych tak, jak on, noszących idealnie ciemne stroje w idealnej ciemności.  
W stronę ogniska z tłumu zaczęły wychodzić, ubrane w białe suknie, kobiety. Twarze miały zasłonięte białymi maskami, różniły je jedynie włosy i kolory krajek, którymi były przepasane. Stanęły w kręgu i zaczęły krążyć dookoła ognia. Wyostrzone do granic jego nieludzkich możliwości, zmysły Gaevina informowały go o każdym ich kroku, każdym ruchu. W pewnej chwili do dźwięku ich stóp, doszło monotonne mruczenie zebranych na placu mieszkańców. W każdej chwili dochodziły nowe głosy, z nową melodią, tworząc coraz bardziej skomplikowaną, coraz bardziej wciągającą pieśń bez słów. Następnie powolne, rytmiczne odgłosy bębnów, imitujących bicie serca. Gaevin dopasował swoje tętno do pulsacyjnego uderzenia całego wszechświata, który w tym momencie ograniczył się do tego wspólnego dla wszystkich bicia, ognia i kobiet-zjaw dookoła niego. Coraz szybciej i szybciej wirowały dookoła, coraz szybciej i szybciej gnała melodia - ust i serc.  
Aż nagle zamilkła.  
Ciszę, coraz bardziej i bardziej wpijająca się w umysły, zamroczone jednością dźwięku, przerwał lament skrzypiec. Zrazu cichy, coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy, pojedynczy głos.  
Gaevin wyszedł zza drzewa i wraz z resztą odzianych na czarno mężczyzn podszedł do ogniska.  
Zatrzymali się idealnie na linii ciemności i światła – w miejscu, gdzie blask ogniska jednocześnie nie docierał i docierał.  
Zaczęli powoli tańczyć, stąpając dookoła kręgu, coraz szybciej, szybciej, szybciej. Skrzypek pokazywał, na co go stać, wprawiając stopy tańczących w niekontrolowany ruch, nie pozwalając im się zatrzymać, nakazując nieustanny, nieprzerwany taniec.  
Aż nagle i ta melodia gwałtownie się urwała.  
Tancerze zatrzymali się w wymyślnym _pas_ - każdy przed jedną z kobiet.  
Gaevin podniósł rękę, tak, że zielona wstawka znalazła się po zewnętrznej stronie rękawa, obracając wnętrze dłoni w stronę ognia.  
Stojąca na przeciwko niego rudowłosa tancerka odwiązała ze swojej sukni jedną z chust i zawiązała mu w pasie. Uniosła swoją rękę i chwyciła jego dłoń swoją. Tańczyli teraz razem, wirując do wspólnej – majestatycznej, a zarazem wypełnionej radością – melodii skrzypiec i ludzkich głosów. Co jakiś czas jedna z par się zatrzymywała, mężczyzna wyciągał jakiś podarek i zakładał go swojej partnerce – bransoletkę, pierścień, naszyjnik.  
- Wyciągnij teraz sakiewkę – usłyszał szept lżejszy niż tchnienie. Popatrzył w zielone oczy towarzyszącej mu kobiety i rozpoznał Tarinę. Zatrzymali się, a on wyciągnął kolczyki. Leżały pomiędzy nimi, na jego dłoni, lśniąc w blasku ognia.  
-Załóż mi je – nakazała.  
Przygotował się do tego, złapał jeden z nich i nachylił do jej ucha. Ale nie zauważył w nim żadnej dziurki, żadnego miejsca, w które mógłby włożyć ich uchwyt.  
- Załóż – usłyszał natarczywy szept.  
- Ale…  
- Wbij je!  
Chcąc nie chcąc, wbił zaczepy kolczyków w białe płatki uszu Tariny.  
Krople ciemnoczerwonej krwi spadły na trawę.  
- Chodź teraz.  
Złapała go za rękę i wyprowadziła poza plac. Tam, przestępując z nogi na nogę i rżąc cicho, stał jego koń - nieosiodłany. Posadził Tarinę na jego grzbiecie, wskoczył za nią i ścisnął Karego łydkami.  
- Jedź na zbocze, nad miasto - rzuciła dziewczyna i wtuliła się w jego pierś.  
Jechali dłuższą chwilę.  
Gdy dotarli do płonącego ogniska, kazała mu stanąć. Zeskoczył na ziemię, pomógł jej zsiąść. Zdjął ich maski i rzucił na ziemię. Pocałował jej usta, złapał na ręce i posadził na kocu leżącym obok ognia. Ściągnął z siebie koszulę, ale Tarina powstrzymała jego ręce, błądzące po jej ciele.  
- Nie. Trudniej będzie Ci się skupić. Oczekujesz wszak ode mnie odpowiedzi.  
Wpatrywał się w idealną linię jej szyi i obojczyka, próbując się skupić na tym, jakie pytania miał jej zadać. Widząc jego wysiłek, zaśmiała się.  
- Dobrze. Sama Ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Zastanawiasz się pewnie, dlaczego jakaś bezwstydna dziewczyna wczorajszej nocy przyszła do Twego pokoju, z podświadomym pragnieniem uwiedzenia Cię - położyła się na kocu, pociągając go za sobą. Leżała, przylegając ściśle swoimi plecami do jego torsu - Sama do końca nie wiem. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem jest chyba, ze kierował mną onkilor, Los.  
- Litu… - sapnął.  
- Tak, pani Litu - kiwnęła głową - Moja matka nie żyje, zajmuję się prowadzeniem domu, służbą. Mój ojciec zawsze był porywczy, od zawsze nadużywał alkoholu. Często wyładowywał swoja złość bijąc mnie. Ale ostatnio, gdy zaczęły się z coraz większą częstotliwością powtarzać ataki potworów, coraz więcej pił i coraz więcej bił. Stwierdziłam - jakoś przeżyję. Kobiety Taldsy nie narzekają. Ale zauważyłam w jego gabinecie brudnopis listu do Ciebie. I wtedy poczułam nić wiążącą mój los z Twoim. Wiedziałam, że jest jakaś zależność. Dlatego do Ciebie przyszłam.  
Umilkła. Gaevin bawił się jej włosami, czekając, aż powie coś więcej.  
- To, w czym brałeś dziś udział - zaczęła ponownie - to było Beltaine. Wiem, byłeś na niejednym jego obchodzie - wszyscy je świętują. Ale u nas wygląda inaczej. W Beltaine zostało założone nasze miasto – według legendy, gdy driada Jeneviean tańczyła dookoła ogniska, podszedł do niej Wradin, zbójnik, grasujący w okolicy, urzeczony jej pięknem. Wręczył jej pierścionek. Pobrali się i założyli pierwszą rodzinę w tej okolicy. Z biegiem czasu jedno gospodarstwo rozrosło się do miasta, w obecnej postaci.  
Zamilkła. Dotknęła swoich uszu.  
- A kolczyki… Kolczyki są moim paktem z Losem. Obsydian jest wśród ludu symbolem wiedźminów. Ta siatka, w której są kamienie, przebicie uszu… Oznacza to, że jesteś mój, a ja Twoja. Bo srebro to symbol czarownic. A ja nią jestem.  
Rzuciła to z niesmakiem, jakby brzydził się swojej mocy.  
Cóż, tego się nie spodziewał. Ale to go nie odrzucało. Sam najnormalniejszym człowiekiem też nie był. Obrócił ją na plecy i popatrzył w jej oczy. Jego medalion zawisnął pomiędzy nimi.  
- Jesteś moją czarownicą. Moją kobietą. Dałem Ci te kolczyki i siebie.  
Pocałował ją.  
Litu czasem wiedziała co robi.  
Czy to była miłość narzucona przez przeznaczenie, czy wynikająca z burzy hormonów - nie miało to znaczenia. Codziennie Gaevin wyruszał w okolice Janwradii, polując i zabijając kolejne potwory. Codziennie wracał do gospody. Codziennie wracał do ramion kochającej go kobiety, kobiety, którą kochał. I tak mijały kolejne miesiące.

Aż przyszło Samhain.


	6. Chapter 6

W wigilię Samhain Gaevin wstał wcześnie rano. Nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. Gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, zaciskając zęby i wbijając paznokcie w uda. Jego umysł przeszył gwałtowny ból, jakby ktoś wbił rozżarzony pręt w sam środek jego mózgu. Tak – bolał go umysł. Cierpienie nie miało fizycznych podstaw, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z przyczyn. Pozbył się już ostatniego potwora z tych, do zabicia których najęło go miasto i wiedział, że zbliża się chwila, na którą czekał już od 6 miesięcy, od przepowiedni wieszczki Izirelei, na tydzień przed Beltaine.  
Przeczekał atak, położył się i spojrzał na leżącą obok niego kobietę. Jej twarz była taka spokojna, piersi wznosiły się i opadały wraz z równym oddechem, ręka spoczywała na jego brzuchu. Mógł godzinami oglądać delikatną konstrukcję nadgarstka, podziwiać szczupłe palce, połamane w bójce z ulicznymi chuliganami. Wiedział, co potrafiła zrobić z ich pomocą, co sprawiało, że całym sobą odczuwał głęboki do nich szacunek.  
Nie miał zamiaru jej budzić. On już więcej nie zaśnie, niech przynajmniej jego ukochana odpocznie przed zbliżającymi się kłopotami.  
Tarina obudziła się w rozkopanej pościeli. W ich pokoju było nieznośnie gorąco. Gaevin siedział oparty o łóżko, przyciskając wargi do jej kostki. Srebrny łańcuszek – prezent od niego – wbijał się w jego policzek, znacząc falistą linią ślad na skórze.  
- Kochanie…?  
Nie zareagował. Patrzył na ogień niewidzącym spojrzeniem, trzęsąc się jak w febrze.  
Delikatnie wyrwała mu swoją nogę z rąk, w dalszym ciągu nie wywołując u niego reakcji.  
- Kochanie?  
Uklęknęła przed nim – taka piękna… Ubrana w cienką koszulę, jego koszulę, ze wzburzonymi włosami, które rudą chmurą przesłoniły mu na moment świat. Po chwili siedziała na jego kolanach, ściskając go szczupłymi udami, naznaczonymi piegami.  
- Kochanie – powtórzyła po raz trzeci – co się stało?  
Nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Stało się tylko to, że spieprzono jego mutację. Że powinien być trupem – nieznającym rozterek, niepotrafiącym czuć, niepotrafiącym kochać. A stało się, co się stało.  
Ale nie o to chodziło. Rzecz w tym, co się stanie. To, co niosła ze sobą przeszłość miało wpływ na to, jak bardzo nie chciał, by wypełniło się przeznaczenie. Pomimo, że specjalnie przyjechał do tego miasta, aby pozwolić Litu działać, szukał od paru godzin jakiejś furtki, którą mógłby obejść nieuchronne.  
Nic nie powiedział.  
Popatrzył w jej oczy, tak, jak pół roku temu ona popatrzyła w jego.  
I ona wiedziała.  
Tak wielką tęsknotę za bliskością z drugim człowiekiem każda czarownica rozpozna bez trudu.  
Pocałowała go z pasją, która zdziwiła nawet ją. Oderwała swoje usta od jego i spojrzała mu ponownie głęboko w oczy. Po raz pierwszy nie była w stanie powiedzieć, co się czai w ich głębi.  
On sięgnął do swojej szyi i ściągnął z niej swój medalion, swój wiedźmiński medalion, którego nie ściągał nigdy, nawet w łóżku, śmiejąc się, że w każdej chwili mogą spod niego wyjść potwory. Zapiął łańcuszek na jej karku i po raz ostatni połączyła ich miłość.

Parę godzin później już nie żył.


	7. Chapter 7

Tarina stała na zboczu góry, patrząc w dół na miasto. Pałała nienawiścią. Chciała palić, grabić, mordować. Umiała mordować, oj tak. W każdym jej sztychu przedzierał się krzyk letnich popołudni, spędzonych z Gaevinem na miarkowaniu ciosów, atakowaniu stracha na wróble grubym kijem i analizowaniu jej potknięć, gdy leżeli objęci w stogu siana. Pragnęła, aby ci napojeni krwią jak bąki mieszkańcy Janwradii zostali przebici pchnięciem jej miecza, żeby jego krew, którą uspokoili swój strach, swój lęk, swoją chciwość wylała się z ich ran na ziemię, która była jedynym świadkiem ich wspólnej miłości.

Wieczorem wyszli z gospody. Na placu czekał motłoch, z jej ojcem na czele. Krzyczeli, żeby wiedźmin wynosił się z ich miasta, że go tu nie chcą, że jest brudnym odmieńcem, ścierwojadem, rzeźnikiem, mordercom, że to on ściągnął tu te wszystkie potwory, że jest sprawca całego zła.  
Mleczarz, któremu pomógł wydostać na świat cielaka; młynarz, któremu jeszcze wczoraj wyciągnął wóz z rowu; kowal, który nie miałby zajęcia, gdyby nie podkowy jego wierzchowca; grabarz, który bał wchodzić się na cmentarz, w obawie przed ghulami i strzygami; matki, których dzieci porwałaby kikimora; rolnicy, którzy codziennie zmagali się z południcą.  
Wszyscy oni stali przed nim, opluwając go i policzkując rzucanymi epitetami.  
Tarina stała za jego plecami, jego kochanymi plecami, patrząc na te wykrzywione w gniewie twarze, na zmienione wściekłością i strachem oblicza. On przeszedł spokojnie przez tłum, który rozstąpił się przed nim, sycząc jak woda wylana na gorącą patelnię. Posadził Tarinę na koniu, przytroczył miecze do kulbaki. Chwycił za medalion, zwisający z jej szyi, pociągnął w dół, a jej usta napotkały jego, które żegnały się ze smakiem pierwszej i ostatniej miłości.  
Litu lubi się śmiać.  
Później klepnął konia w zad, krzyknął, a ten odjechał.  
Gdy tylko minął zabudowania, tłum rzucił się na Gaevina, zwalając go z nóg, zasypując gradem ciosów, kamieni, ostrzy.  
Udało jej się zawrócić wierzchowca po dłuższej chwili. Było już po wszystkim.  
Leżał, dogorywając, w kałuży własnej krwi.  
Mieszkańcy rozbiegli się, zawstydzeni własnym uczynkiem, gdy nie chciał nawet się bronić, nie mając na tyle odwagi by go dobić.  
Uklęknęła przy nim, położyła sobie jego głowę na kolanach.  
- Nie… Nie… - Zajęczała.  
- Ciii… - Wyszeptał – Moja Tarina, moja czarownica… Przynajmniej Ty miej odwagę walczyć z przeznaczeniem… - Jego sine usta prawie się nie poruszały, gdy wyszeptał – Moja Tarina… Moja _misericordia_…  
Zrozumiała. Wyszeptała cicho zaklęcie, sprawdzając palcem jego tętno, które spowalniało, spowalniało.

Jego serce stanęło.

Pierwszym zaklęciem użytym przez nią było zaklęcie, którym zabiła ukochanego.  
Tarina uniosła ciało kochanka, włożyła na konia i wyjechała z miasta, odprowadzana spojrzeniami mieszkańców. Pochowała go na szczycie zbocza, oznaczając miejsce białym głazem. A potem stanęła nad Janwradią, wróżąc im wszystkim śmierć ze swojej ręki.

Wzięła swojego wiedźmińskiego rumaka, swój medalion, oba miecze, łańcuszek, kolczyki i odeszła do nowego życia.

Tarina została pochowana na zboczu, nad miastem Janwradią.  
Stamtąd odjechała już Verolite Harla.


End file.
